


Talk To Me

by tops



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin Fest, BBC Merlin Fest Team Arthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tops/pseuds/tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had never seen Merlin look this upset. He’d seen Merlin sad before of course, but never like this. He looked defeated and weak. He looked broken almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the BBC Merlin Fest on Tumblr.  
> Day 6 - Favourite Quote (Sorry, but I couldn't use just one!)

_Quotes:_

_S1E1, S4E3, S5E12, S5E13_

* * *

 

Merlin hated school; every single thing about it even though he was one of the smartest students there. He got bullied on a daily basis and only had one friend. The trouble was, his one friend was the popular kid on the football team and Merlin was hopelessly in love with him. Arthur had been his best friend since they were four.  
They had met at nursery and after fighting over who was going to play the knight and who was going to be the dragon. Arthur insisted on being the knight because he was strong and as he kept reminding Merlin he was ‘trained to kill since birth’. Merlin had cried but then played a very convincing dragon before Arthur killed him with the plastic sword.

Now, at nineteen years old, they played more videogames than make-believe ones. They hung out at the shopping centre and parks. Arthur certainly acknowledged Merlin at school but he was so busy with football that they never really hung out there. And today Merlin really needed Arthur. He needed his friend.

The bullies had found Merlin in the toilets washing his hands. His chemistry and maths books lay on the side as water splashed over his pale fingers in the sink.  He looked up and sighed. They obviously had a plan because Cedric, the leader of the pack was grinning. Cedric had gone on to tease Merlin and throw his books down the toilet. The rest of the gang held Merlin back and pushed him around. Merlin hadn’t bothered to fight back, what would be the point?

He’d walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later with a bruised bleeding nose, wet books and bruised ribs. He ran straight outside the school and all the way home. Merlin was sick and tired. Sick and tired of being treated this way, of being pushed around and punched. He needed to change, to fit in. To run away somewhere. Anything to get rid of feeling like this every day.

Merlin got into his room and curled up in a ball in bed. He ignored his mother calling him down for tea and only moved once he heard something tapping at his window. Merlin sat up in bed and saw Arthur grinning and gripping the window frame.

“Let me in!” He mouthed and Merlin scrambled over to unlock the window. He helped Arthur climb through and then went back to collapse on the bed.

“Uh, hello to you too, Merls.” Arthur smirked and kicked his shoes off. He looked over to Merlin who didn’t look amused. In fact, he looked upset. Arthur furrowed his brows.  
“Merlin? Mate, what’s up?”

Merlin shrugged. He’d managed to keep the bullying a secret from Arthur somehow. He didn’t want Arthur to think he was a loser, someone who couldn’t look after himself. He felt disgusted in himself.

“Merlin, you know you can tell me anything right?” Arthur said softly as he moved closer.

Arthur had never seen Merlin look this upset. He’d seen Merlin sad before of course, but never like this. He looked defeated and weak. He looked broken almost. As Arthur got closer, he finally noticed the bruising on Merlin’s face and the blood on the front of his shirt.

“Merlin?” Arthur questioned again. “What the fuck happened?”  
Merlin’s words got caught in his throat as he tried to speak. A small sob came out and he looked away from Arthur. “I’m a fuck up. I’m an idiot, Arthur.”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur sat down beside Merlin with a frown.  
“Cedric. And Edwin and Mordred and Myror.” Merlin spat out.  
“What about them?” Arthur pulled back a little. “Wait.. Mordred?”  
“Yes Mordred, didn’t you bloody hear me?” Merlin rolled over and started to cry again.  
“Merlin, Mordred is my friend. We play football together!”

Merlin scoffed. “Yeah, he’s your mate but he.. he..”  
“He what?”  
“Punches me. Calls me names.”

Arthur let out a breath and stood up. He clenched his fists and bit his lip. No one touched Merlin, no one was allowed. He was angry and he wanted to protect Merlin. Arthur couldn’t bear to see Merlin this way, to know that he was hurting thanks to some jerks at school.

“Arthur..” Merlin sighed noticing the way Arthur was reacting.  
“No. I can’t fucking believe this.. And you didn’t tell me?!” Arthur exclaimed.  
“Because they’re right.” Merlin mumbled into the pillow. “You can go Arthur.. Thanks for coming by.”

Merlin wanted to curl up and never leave his bed again. He wanted everything to just end. He wasn’t one for usually thinking about not existing, but right now, after another beating and Arthur shouting at him, it all felt pointless. Cedric was right with everything he said. Of course Cedric was right.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Arthur said firmly and pulled Merlin’s desk chair to beside the bed. “Merlin, please talk to me... You’re my best mate. I care about you.”

Merlin rolled back over and rubbed at his face. Arthur was never going to drop this, Arthur was a stubborn man and Merlin knew he wouldn’t leave without answers.

“What am I supposed to say, Arthur?”  
“Tell me what’s been going on! Please..” Arthur reached out and brushed Merlin’s fingers with his own.  
“Almost every day since we started this bloody school they’ve been horrible to me.”  
“Horrible? Why?” Arthur didn’t understand. Merlin was his best friend, he didn’t deserve this.  
“They call me nerd, faggot. Dick. They call me ugly and weak and ridiculous. They say they don’t understand why you’re even friends with me.”  
“Merlin...”  
“Or that you’re friends with me because you feel sorry for me.”

“That is not true!” Arthur replied. Arthur had never felt sorry for Merlin, not ever. He was friends with Merlin because they got along, they understood each other. And more recently, Arthur was realising he had more than just platonic feelings for the boy. That’s why they were friends, not for any other reason.

“You’re a loyal friend, Merlin.” Arthur said and Merlin smiled a little.

Merlin sat silently for a moment and then rubbed his eyes once more. “I’m sorry..” He murmured.  
“Hey..” Arthur whispered. “You have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault!”  
“But everything they’re saying is true!”  
“You’re not a geek, you’re just clever! You’re not weak or ridiculous. You’re not a dick.” Arthur bit his lip. “As for ugly? That’s definitely not true. And faggot.. well.. look, if you fancy guys, that’s perfectly fine.” Arthur shrugged and the corner of his lip curved into a smile.

Merlin looked up at Arthur confused. “I am weak. I ran away today, I didn’t even try to fight back. I never do Arthur, what would be the point?”  
“You’re brave, Merlin.”  
“What for running? Arthur, I’m a coward.”  
“No.. for telling me finally. For admitting to this. I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met.”  
“What?” Merlin was confused again. “How am I brave?”  
“Yeah you ran away but you’ve put up with this for so long.. I don’t know how you managed it. You’re brave, Merlin.”

Merlin was stunned. He’d expected Arthur to laugh at him, to agree. But he didn’t... Arthur thought he was brave. And Merlin couldn’t even begin to explain how that made him feel.

“Arthur.. thank you..” Merlin said softly.  
Arthur shook his head. “No need to thank me, Merlin. Just promise me you won’t let this happen again. I couldn’t bear it..”

Merlin was confused. Sure, Arthur was his best friend but why did he care this much? It was only a few bruises and cuts... And hate and name calling. And the persistent bullying. And the low self esteem. But Merlin still didn’t understand.

“Arthur, I’ll be fine. I know what I have to do now.”  
“What?” Arthur sat back down on the bed and placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. He squeezed gently and smiled.  
“I need to change... To hide the fact that I’m a geek or a faggo- gay.”

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment then asked; “So.. that bits true? You’re gay?”  
Merlin nodded slowly. “I wanted you to be the first to know cause you’re my best friend but.. it was getting me bullied so I just left it. I’m sorry..”

Arthur was almost relieved at that fact. He nearly smiled because knowing that Merlin was gay meant that his little fantasy of the two of them being together was closer to being a reality.

“Well, if we’re being honest.. I like boys too. As well as girls.” Arthur shrugged.

Merlin did smile at that, he was always rubbish at hiding his emotions, especially tonight. Especially in front of Arthur.

“You do? That’s great..! I mean like.. great that you have the confidence to say..” Merlin blushed.

“Look, Merlin.” Arthur said seriously. “I don’t want you to change. You don’t need to no matter what those guys at school say. They’re all wrong about you.”

Merlin shook his head. He wanted to believe Arthur’s words more than anything but he just couldn’t. He had no belief in himself and even less belief in Arthur’s words.

“Please Merlin... I want you to always be _you._ The you that I know and lov-“ Arthur stopped abruptly before he said too much but Merlin’s head shot up.

“Wait.. what?” Merlin’s eyebrows furrowed as stared straight ahead.

There was no way.. no way at all that Arthur was about to say that.. No way.

“It’s nothing, Merlin.. Sorry. Just, be yourself. That’s all I was going to say.” Arthur looked away, avoiding eye contact as much as he could.

“No, please..” Merlin begged. He scrambled to his knees on the bed and reached out for Arthur’s hand. “Because if you were about to say what I think you were.. then.. me too.”

Arthur looked back at the raven haired boy. Merlin.. loved him? This day had more surprises with every minute.

Arthur smiled and the pale fingers round his hand tightened. He laced his fingers with Merlin’s and smiled. “I do. I really do, Merlin. That’s why seeing you hurt like this kills me. I can’t stand it. To see you upset makes me upset.”

Merlin bit his lip and nodded. “Just do me a favour? Say hi to me in school.. actually act like you know me.”

Arthur suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his stomach and his face dropped.

“We don’t have to be _together_.” Merlin added quickly. “Just be my friend.”  
“I want us to be together. I’m so sorry I ignored you all this time... I just seemed to be so busy with football and you were always studying.”  
Merlin nodded. “I know. It’s fine but I’m scared now. They’re getting worse.”

Arthur made a promise to Merlin to always be there for him. To look after him and make sure no one ever hurt him again. Merlin was almost thankful for once that Cedric had targeted him that day. At least there were a few good outcomes from the bruises and pain. He had finally managed to express his feelings in the least painful way possible and even better than that, Arthur felt the same. And now, now he was promising to be there for him, Merlin finally felt like things might actually get better. He tentatively leaned forward and pecked Arthur’s lips ever so lightly as his way of thanks and Arthur swore that his heart stopped for at least a minute. His every emotion focused on Merlin and making sure he was happy and safe and loved.


End file.
